


Early Mornin Shenanigans

by ToraTsuin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine reborn getting a piggyback from tsuna around town while reborns like six three and tsuna is still smol at 5'2"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornin Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transreborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/gifts).



> i wrote this at midnight

“I want a piggyback ride.” 

Tsuna opens and closes his mouth as he attempts to understand why on earth his  _ 6’3  _ boyfriend wants a piggyback ride from his scrawny _ 5’2  _ ass _.  _

Reborn stares at him expectantly. “What? It’s not like you aren’t strong enough.”

“Do you not understand that you are a whole foot taller than me?” Tsuna says, gesturing at the distance between his head and his giant of a boyfriend’s head. “Do I need to go get a ruler because that’s how much taller you are, you  _ tree _ .” 

“That’s not a problem in piggyback rides, besides only your guardians are in the house right now. When else would I ask? When Xanxus arrives later?” Reborn rolls his eyes. 

“Look here,  _ Renato, _ ” Tsuna drawls out even as Reborn tenses, “we may be reincarnated into this world, but I don’t think my guardians would actually keep their mouth’s shut this time around.”  

“Well,  _ Momotarou _ ,” Reborn smirks when Tsuna rolls his eyes at the use his first name in this world, “If they say anything I’ll shoot them.” 

“With what? A water gun?” Tsuna jokes, even as Reborn gestures to the gun he always has on hand, “Anyway, even if I did agree to give you a piggyback ride, which I haven’t, you have a really high chance of banging your head on our low ceilings.” 

“I can put my head on your shoulder dumbass. Just agree.” Reborn flashes his genuine smile, “C’mon I’ve never gotten one.” 

On a long list of things that make Tsuna cave, at the top are Reborn’s genuine smile and doing something Reborn’s never experienced before. So the brunette sighs as he squats and gestures with his hand, “Get on already you giant child.” 

“You always cave when I smile.” There’s fondness in his voice even as he smacks Tsuna’s head for the child comment. His arms are snug around Tsuna’s neck and he’s vaguely surprised that Tsuna can keep his legs off the ground once he stands back up. 

“Yeah, yeah.” There’s a lurking fondness and the hands on Reborn’s thighs are firm but gentle. Tsuna takes three steps before finding proper balance and walking through their shared home as if his tree boyfriend wasn’t on his back. “You’re lighter than I expected, especially being a tree and all.” 

“Are you trying to call me fat,  _ Momotarou. _ ” Reborn purrs his name out almost threateningly. 

“What? No? Have you seen your lanky self?” They briefly pass Hayato who looks like he’s going to explode in laughter. “I was talking about your muscles. I thought they’d make you weigh more.”

Reborn pauses as he lays his head on top of his arm and let’s out a small, “Oh.” 

Mukuro walks past them, dazed as he is in the morning, before turning around and staring at the duo. “It’s too early for your shit Tsuna. I don’t even have enough energy to film this.” 

“It’s was definitely Reborn’s idea because if it was mine, I’d be the one getting a piggyback ride.” Tsuna huffs, “I’ll make you coffee once I get into the kitchen and ditch this child okay?” 

“ _ Please _ . I  _ love  _ your coffee more than I love sleeping in.” Mukuro admits as he sleepily shuffles into the kitchen and slams his head onto the counter. 

“I’m not a child.” 

“Of course not Reborn.” 

Tsuna takes the long way to the kitchen, effectively passing all the other non-morning guardians who are too sleepy to give a fuck about Reborn getting a piggyback ride. All his morning guardians are either out exercising or roaming around the house because once they reach the kitchen only those desperate for coffee are there. 

Oh, and Kyoya but he doesn’t count since he wakes up at the ass crack of dawn. The cloud also doesn’t care that Reborn’s on Tsuna’s back or that he’s unceremoniously dumped into the nearest chair. 

“I can see why you complain about being dropped into chairs.” 

“Except you don't, since you have freakishly long legs to help you.” Tsuna huffs, “Has anyone started cooking breakfast?” 

The unanimous no leaves the sky to sigh again. It’s as if he’s the mother to all these kids. So his skilled hands, he  _ did  _ learn from one Nana Sawada after all, begin coffee first and warming pans second. Two eggs are sizzling and bacon is in the oven right before he prepares four mugs of coffee specially made for his grouchy family. 

“Reborn, your espresso. Mukuro, black with creamer. Hayato, I made you coffee because I think you’re so tired that everything is funny. Chrome, just because I can.” 

With that the brunette focuses on making enough scrambled eggs, pancakes, and bacon so that even Ryohei gets completely full. 

At some point, Kyoya tries to swipe a piece of bacon and gets brutally smacked with a spatula. 

“Don’t you fucking dare Kyoya Haruka.” Tsuna hisses, “You can wait like everyone else.” 

“You’re five feet of pure anger.” Mukuro comments. “Anger and spite.” 

“Shut the fuck up or starve  _ Michael. _ ” 

“I hate that name.” Mukuro complains, draping himself dramatically over Chrome, “Whatever will I do Chrome?” 

“Shut up and listen?” Chrome offers with a sly smile when Hayato bursts out laughing. 

“I thought you all loved me.” 

“Not that much.” Tsuna huffs as he plates a third stack of pancakes and their resident athletes wander in. “Good morning.” 

“Extreme morning to you too lil bro!” 

“It’s always a good morning when you cook us breakfast Tsuna!” Takeshi laughs. 

“Don’t compliment him.” Reborn says, “His ego will grow again.” 

“You can starve too.” Tsuna waves the spatula at Reborn this time, “I know you can cook without killing yourself.” 

Reborn throws a dirty glare at Kyoya, “This is all because you tried to steal that bacon.” 

“I regret nothing.” 

And so another day began. 


End file.
